Not Always What it Seems
by Prometheus71
Summary: Oneshot: A little tale of love, memories, hate and revenge. LSF or DSF Revan?


**Not Always What it Seems**

The small room in the apartment section of the academy had not changed a great deal since she was there last. The sun shone though the latticed windows, as it had always done, and the sounds of birds chirruping from their lofty posts in the manicured gardens continued as if they had never known silence before.

She gazed sightlessly out the window, her hand twisting her long red hair into unruly knots. Dantooine. The site of the beginning of many hopes, and failures. It was forever the same. A new tide would flow through the opened gates, to be welcomed with many an open arm, hope and smile. The students always so eager to learn, the masters always so severe, so _godlike_. The many that had risen to glory, were out weighed by the many that fell. Yet, it continued, the ceaseless cycle of learned doctrine, and abject failure.

One of those had been the Jedi Exile. She smiled at the thought of her General. How he had obediently followed her into the unknown realms of space, to fight loyally at his masters side. How they had fought, battled fearlessly, her child of the light; and now he was gone, like so many before him.

She turned away from the window, and sat with her arm on the table, her head resting in her palm. Her head ached from the memories that haunted her, beseeched her with their beguiled pleas of release. A release that she would never give. The memories, the love, the hate that she treasured deeply in her heart. They were what made her who she was, and she would never change that, not even for all the love in the galaxy.

She sighed quietly with the expectation of meeting her true love. The one that had saved her from a lonely path. He was coming; she felt his presence nearing her in the subtle movements of the Force. She remembered his delight at her return from the unknown regions, how concerned he had been for her. Never mind the Exile, whom he had begged to find her. Now, he was a forgotten after thought.

One thing troubled her. Would he welcome him with her true name, or the one that _they_ had given her?

She turned in her seat as she felt someone approach the door. There was a slight knock, and then it was shoved open. She didn't have to look to know who had come. After all, since those dark times, _he_ had never left her side. The new council tolerated his presence-they felt that she had been through to much to deny her his company and did not wish to cause her more pain. She felt his strong hands about her shoulders, his hard fingers kneading at the knots in her neck.

Abruptly, she stood up, knocking her chair to the ground. She turned to him, and caressed his strong scarred face in her gentle warm hands.

Not long now.

He nodded at her, his eyes alive with a mischievous glow, and he pulled her to him, kissing her savagely, his fingers running wildly through her untamed angry hair.

She allowed him this fall from grace. Her strong steadfast warrior. Strange how it was to find love with one that was so hated and feared. But _he_ alone had stood by her, even when the Exile fell and slipped from her grasp, now only a forgotten memory on an insignificant planet. For love, such acts are committed; small scenes of irrelevance, all played out within the beat of a fragile heart.

He comes.

She grasped the arm of the warrior, and smiled at him knowingly. With a mechanical sigh, he disappeared from the room, leaving only a slight ripple in the air that belied his presence. He stood impatiently behind the door, with his scimitar raised.

She turned and faced the entrance, her hands smoothing her hair back in place, a careful smile upon her lips. There was a heavy rap, and then the door slowly opened, and he walked in, a great grin on his face, and joy in is heart. He closed the door gently behind him.

"Ah, Revan…" he murmured, his eyes searching her face lovingly, "I have waited for this moment for so long."

She smiled at him in her beauty, "And so have I, my love," watching as the Mandalorian swung his wicked sword.


End file.
